I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for eliminating marine life growth on water intake covers.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various chemical methods are known in the art for controlling and/or removing marine organisms that exist underwater. Examples of such methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,984, issued to Ballard et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,217, issued to Nitta et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,999, issued to Schild et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,909 issued to Mawatari et al.
Also known in the art is a method of eliminating mussels and other small underwater creatures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,638, issued to Smithson, discloses a method of eliminating mussels and other underwater creatures by introducing chemicals which deplete the dissolved oxygen in the underwater zone around the mussels, thus depriving it of its means of survival.
While useful, none of the prior art discloses a method or a device for preventing marine life, and more particularly mussels, from adhering to the screens or covers of water intake lines. The prior art further does not disclose a device for eliminating marine life growth on water intakes which is effective over indefinite periods of time.